


Oestrus

by spacebiotics



Series: Bloodlines [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Gavin Reed, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebiotics/pseuds/spacebiotics
Summary: Oestrus - a recurring period of sexual receptivity and fertility; a heat.Derived from the Greek word 'Oistros'.After Gavin survives his run-in with Neil, it's inevitable that he has to eventually go through a heat.Nines does the only thing any good alpha and boyfriend can do, he helps him through it.My take on the obligatory a/b/o au heat fic.A direct sequel to HMToD but can be read as a stand-alone.Spell-checked but non-beta'd, sorry if any mistakes have managed to creep through!
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Bloodlines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531514
Comments: 76
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin stormed from the interrogation room and stomped angrily back towards his desk. 

He wasn’t quite sure what he had been expecting when Nines and himself had sat down to question Neil. Some posturing sure, some weird line of conversation because Neil, for whatever reason, felt he had some connection to Gavin. 

When they had sat down, the conversation had devolved pretty quickly. 

Neil practically couldn’t wait to talk about how Gavin was now _his _omega. That because he had survived the heat brought on by the mimicker powder that he’d altered, Gavin was somehow his. 

_ “I’ve made you into the omega you are, Gavin.” _

_ “__Even __I can smell you now.” _

_ “You’re mine.” _

_ “I wonder what you’d smell like in heat? I suppose we won’t have to wait long to find out.” _

When Neil had brought up his heat, that’s when Gavin had left. 

“How’d the interrogation go?” Hank called over to him from his desk. 

“Fuck off, Anderson.” Gavin bit out as he walked right past his desk and towards the exit. 

He needed air and he needed to calm down. 

“Where the fuck you goin’?!” He heard Hank shout after him. 

Gavin scowled as he felt his anger twist in his gut, but something else sat heavy underneath his anger, it was shame. He slowed to a stop and stood just before the electronic turnstile that led to the lobby. His hand hovered around his badge that was clipped to his belt and after a few seconds, it curled into a fist. Gavin cast his head down, eyes focusing on the slogan that stared mockingly back up at him from his t-shirt. 

_ Omega and proud_. 

_ “You’re my omega, now.” _

Neil’s words echoed tauntingly in his head as he let out a huff and brought up his hand, rubbing his fingers roughly over the word omega as his gaze hardened. He unclipped his badge, flashed himself through the turnstile and went outside. 

Nines joined him ten minutes later. 

“Hank said that you stormed off in this direction.” Gavin heard Nines state coolly from behind him. 

Gavin let out a grunt as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. Any passersby would think he was just trying to brace himself against the September wind, but Gavin knew Nines would know otherwise. He felt Nines come to a stand behind his shoulder, close enough that his presence calmed the fiery nerves in his stomach. They stood in silence for a few minutes, watching the traffic and pedestrians as they passed. 

“Neil is back in his cell.” Nines stated. 

Gavin just hummed. 

“You’re not his omega, you don’t belong to anyone. He’s only trying to get under your skin.” Nines continued calmly. 

Gavin eyed a woman as she hurried past with her two young children. He felt a weird sadness twist itself in his stomach at Nines’ words; deep down the omega in him wanted to belong to Nines and no one else. 

“I know.” Gavin said eventually. 

He turned to face Nines with a sigh and was met with patient eyes; the warmth from them softened Nines’ heavy features and he smiled. Gavin felt his anger and shame slowly disappear, they morphed into a begrudging sense of acceptance and Gavin couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Are you ready to go back inside?” Nines asked gently. 

“I just need a minute.” Gavin answered. 

Gavin snuggled deeper into his jacket, and this time, it was because of the crisp September breeze. Nines’ LED whirring yellow at his temple caught his attention. 

“You okay?” Gavin huffed as he eyed Nines wearily. 

Nines shook himself from his thoughts and fixed Gavin with an odd stare. 

“Neil said you wouldn’t have to wait long for another heat.” Nines stated plainly. 

Gavin blinked and his cheeks started to colour. 

_ Excuse me? _

“Oh my god.” Gavin exclaimed in disbelief. 

Nines’ expression turned to confusion, he knew Gavin wasn’t comfortable discussing such delicate matters, but if he was going to go into heat soon, he needed to know. Gavin scowled as he looked Nines square in the eye. He cast a quick glance around them and satisfied no one was close enough to hear them, he leant in close. 

“In case you fuckin’ forgot, I literally had one a week ago, Nines.” Gavin hissed as he jabbed a finger angrily into Nines’ chest. 

Blue crept its way across Nines’ cheeks as he clasped his hands firmly behind his back. 

No, he hadn’t forgotten. 

Having to waiting for an entire week, unable to do anything to help, whilst Gavin suffered through his heat alone in a hospital still managed to weigh heavily on his thought processes. 

Gavin seemed to pick up on the change in Nines’ mood and he slowly bumped his shoulder against his partner’s. 

“By my count, I’ve still got a good three or four weeks to go.” Gavin’s whispered roughly at him as he crossed his arms. 

From the few years where Gavin couldn’t take blockers because he had been too young - you had to be twenty one to take blockers and Gavin’s heats had roughly started around the age of seventeen - he vaguely remembered that his heats had always been a bit irregular, but were usually a month or so apart. 

Nines looked at him sheepishly. 

“Of course, I apologise, I am just-” 

“Worried?” 

“Yes.” 

Gavin roused himself as he let out a soft chuckle. 

“Hell, I might not be a very good omega, but that’s still a while away, trust me.” Gavin said as he uncrossed his arms and fixed Nines with a grin. 

Nines was about to say something else but Gavin’s prying hand at one of his arms stopped him. Gavin eventually managed to worm his hand underneath and he pulled it out towards him. 

“I’m fuckin’ cold, let’s get back inside. Plus, I don’t want Hank to think I fuckin’ chickened out on that stupid bet.” 

-

Three weeks went by and sure enough, Gavin had been right. 

They passed without incident. 

“_Nines, you need to phckin’ trust me, okay? I swear to God.” _

_ “I’m just worried.” _

_ “Yeah, I know, but you’re driving me up the fuckin’ wall!” _

_ “Please don’t leave it too late.” _

Gavin let out a huff from the sofa and fixed Nines with a scowl. Nines frowned back at him from the kitchen, LED circling wildly yellow at his temple as he crossed his arms. The two of them just glared at each other, neither willing to be the first to back down. Gavin grumbled as he turned and cast his gaze down at the floor as he crossed his arms with a pout. Ruby hopped up onto the coffee table and fixed Gavin with a cool stare, tail swishing lazily as Gavin looked at her out of the corner of his eye. After a few moments, Gavin finally relented and got up off the sofa with a loud sigh. “I phuckin’ swear, I can’t believe I’m getting ganged up on in my own goddamn apartment!” Nines heard him shout. 

Gavin stomped his way over to where Nines was stood in the kitchen and he couldn’t help but scowl when he was greeted by an extremely smug smile. 

“Have you been training my goddamn cat?” Gavin asked with a grunt. 

“Perhaps. I did have to look after her whilst you were in the hospital.” Nines answered coolly. 

Gavin just shook his head. “Phckin’ smartass”, he mumbled under his breath, irritation waning before he barked out a sharp laugh and the two of them finally seemed to relax. 

“What do you fancy for dinner?” Nines asked. 

“You don’t have to cook for me_ every _time you’re here, y’know.” Gavin said in a weird voice. 

“I want to.” Nines stated simply. 

Gavin was about to open his mouth and argue but the look which he got from Nines made him reconsider what he was going to say. 

“Huh. If you can find anything then you’re welcome to cook whatever.” Gavin said with a shrug. 

Nines smiled softly at him and set about looking in various cupboards to find something he could turn into a meal. Gavin leant back against the breakfast bar and crossed his arms, watching Nines with a thoughtful expression. He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about how he could best approach the subject that was the cause of their conflict. They had been together long enough now that Gavin had slowly begun to recognise when Nines was giving him space - was allowing him to be the one to decide when to talk about things that were still a source of discomfort and he appreciated the small gesture every single time. 

“I’ll put in a heat-leave request for us both tomorrow, okay?” Gavin said eventually in a small voice. 

Nines stopped rummaging in a cupboard and turned to face Gavin, frying pan clutched lamely in one hand as looked at him with a mixture of pride and understanding. 

“Okay.” Nines said calmly. 

Gavin’s face quickly soured into another pout as he caught sight of the pride in Nines’ expression. Nines just shook his head gently and chuckled, setting down the frying pan behind him on the stove. 

“I don’t think I’ve actually found anything I can cook yet.” Nines eventually admitted. 

Nines turned back to face Gavin and found that the man was looking at him with a sly grin and a twinkle in his eye. 

“That’s because I haven’t been to the grocery store yet, genius.” Gavin teased. 

Nines blinked, LED circling at his temple as he fixed Gavin with a cool stare. 

“Hey, I’ll let you ring the takeout place for me though, how’s that sound?” Gavin said with a nonchalant shrug. 

Gavin pushed himself up off the counter and made his way over to a drawer, he opened it and fished out a handful of various different takeout menus. He slinked his way back over to Nines, thrust the menus against Nines’ chest, took up one of Nines’ arms and carefully placed his hand over them. Gavin gave the hand a gentle pat and shot Nines a shit-eating grin.

He then turned on his heel and made his way back towards the sofa. 

“I like Chinese-” 

“Gavin.” 

“-but Thai is my favourite.” 

_ “Gavin.” _

“What? Don’t tell me you think Chinese is better than Thai food? Because I’ll tell you why you’re phckin’ wrong.” 

“Promise me you’ll go grocery shopping.” 

Nines heard Gavin let out a soft chuckle from the sofa. 

“Yeah, yeah_. I __fuckin’ __promise." _

_ -_

The next day at work, Gavin put in the heat-leave requests just like he promised. He was sat at his desk; they had been submitted for all of five minutes before he saw a notification pop up in the bottom right-hand corner of his monitor.

> _re: heat-leave_   
_HEAT-LEAVE FOR G.REED AND NINES: APPROVED_   
_j.fowler: I hope you have fun. __I __will__ need to speak when you get back. _

Gavin frowned as he read Fowler’s message. 

_ I hope you have fun_. 

His focus was instantly drawn to Fowler’s teasing, so much so, he completely disregarded the latter half of the Captain's message. Gavin’s face hardened into a scowl as he began to jab at his keyboard, updating his and Nines’ schedules for the next two weeks. He felt a presence at his back and turned to see Nines smiling at him. 

“The Captain has approved I see.” Nines said. 

“Why wouldn’t he?” Gavin grunted. 

Nines fixed Gavin with a strange look and shrugged, but Gavin couldn’t help but feel as if he were missing something. Gavin fixed Nines with a hard stare as he crossed his arms and Nines just grinned, all cat-like as he made his way back over to his desk. 

Gavin was definitely missing something. 

He cocked his head to one side and looked at Nines out of the corner of his eye. Nines’ was already typing away at his computer. 

“Do you need something, Gavin?” Nines’ voice sounded almost teasing. 

_ Yeah, why the fuck are you acting so weird?_

_ “ _How’d the meeting go?” Gavin asked instead. 

That seemed to snap Nines out of his weird mood and he looked up at Gavin, the serious expression he wore on his face almost pulled his heavy features into a deep frown. 

“Fowler has informed me that, for whatever reason, there has been a delay. Neil is to remain here at the station for at least the next two weeks.” Nines spoke plainly. 

Gavin bit at his lip. The next two weeks? _Shit_. For some reason, Gavin felt as if it were all a little too convenient. Neil was to stay here for a further two weeks just as he and Nines were going on heat-leave? _Very convenient_. 

“Considering we’re about to take leave, there’s nothing we can do about it now.” Nines’ voice broke through his thoughts. 

His eyes wondered over to Nines and Gavin found that he had that weird cat-like grin on his face again. 

“What?” Gavin scowled at him. 

Nines’ gaze lingered on him for a few moments and Gavin felt as he began to blush. He watched as Nines turned back to his computer without saying a word and Gavin felt irritation rise quickly within him. Just as he was about to open his mouth to argue, the omega in him be damned, his phone pinged in his jacket. 

Gavin swore under his breath as he whipped it out from his pocket.

> _ I know you promised but still, some part of me thought you weren’t going to do it.  
I’m so pleased. Good boy, Gavin, well done <3 _

Gavin’s cheeks turned bright red. 

> _ I did contemplate saying this out loud for the longest time.  
But I figured you would actually try and kill me or something similar. _

He thrust his phone back into his pocket. 

“I can be a good boy sometimes.” Gavin grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms with a huff. 

He looked at Nines out of the corner of his eye and saw he was still typing away at his computer. His phone pinged again and Gavin scowled as he pulled it from jacket. 

> _ I know you can. _

Gavin felt as his irritation began to wane; he had pleased his alpha and even though he’d rather die than admit it, the praise felt... nice. Pink still tinged his cheeks as he typed a reply. 

> _i could still try and kill u _   
_or something similar_   
_just fyi_

Gavin heard Nines let out a soft chuckle from his desk. 

> _ I don’t doubt it.   
_ _ Love you <3 _

A small yet warm smile spread across Gavin’s face. 

> _ ilu 2 <3 _

_ \- _

Sure enough, the day after, their heat-leave started. 

Gavin had forgotten to switch off his work alarm and when it blared at 6.30 in the morning, to say he was less than impressed was an understatement. He cursed as he reached out from under the covers and fumbled for his phone that was on the nightstand. He had just managed to turn it off when he felt Ruby hop up onto the bottom of his bed. She let out a loud meow and Gavin groaned. 

“Phck off Ruby, I swear to God.” Gavin mumbled angrily. 

She let out another loud meow and slowly started to slink up his leg. She then pad carefully over his chest, up onto his shoulder and Gavin felt as she managed to plop herself down on top of his face. Gavin let out a loud growl of frustration and felt as Ruby just snuggled down and tucked in her paws. 

“Fine. _FINE_.” Gavin huffed. 

He managed to pull himself up from under the covers and Ruby tumbled into his lap. Gavin glared down at her, all bleary-eyed and hair sticking out at odd angles. 

“I’m phckin’ up now, you happy?” Gavin grunted roughly. 

Ruby let out a pleased chirp and hopped off Gavin, down from the bed and out through the bedroom door. Gavin kicked off his covers with a yawn and grabbed his phone before he followed Ruby out the door. 

Gavin managed to drag himself over to the kitchen despite Ruby’s best efforts to trip him up. He fished out some cat food from a cupboard, picked up her cat bowl, filled it and placed it down in front of her with a grunt. He waited until she started to eat and stretched back up with a yawn, ran a hand slowly through his hair, down over his face and lazily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

He could really use a coffee but as groggy as he was, Gavin couldn’t be bothered to fill and turn on his coffee machine. Instead, he hauled himself over to the fridge, opened it and pulled out a half-finished carton of milk. He tentatively gave it a sniff and when he was satisfied it was still drinkable, he slammed the fridge closed and trudged his way over to the sofa. 

Gavin threw himself down and as he took long gulp from the milk carton, he stretched forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. He turned on the TV and flicked immediately onto the news. 

“_The forecast for the coming week is actually looking pretty good. __An unusually __nice and sunny September week for us here in Detroit. Not a bad, eh, __Brad__?” _

_ “Not at all, Susie.” _

Gavin wrinkled his nose and his expression soured slightly. Trust his biological drives to choose to be in heat when it was actually nice weather._ Fuckin’ figures. _He took another gulp of milk as he eyed the recap of the headlines and after a few minutes he text Nines. 

> _ pick u up at 1? need to go grocery shopping_

> _ You still haven’t been?_

> _ thought u could keep me company ;)_

> _Gavin. _   
_You promised._

> _ i mean i know u have super speed or whtever but im a human??? hello???  
u literally talked about grocery shopping the other day!! cut me some slack pls! _

> _ Gavin._

> _ nines pls D:_

> _ I’m so disappointed. _

> _ i fckin hate u tin can >=(_

> _Hate you too, meat sack._   
_<3_   
_You’re up early? _

> _i forgot to turn off my work alarm_   
_and never say meat sack again omg _

> _Here I was hoping that you were secretly a morning person all along. _   
_Meat sack._   
_<3_

> _the day im a morning person is the day hell freezes over_   
_TIN CAN >=)_   
_plus if im going into heat soon it wouldn’t be a gd idea to buy fresh foods and stuff so i have a reason ok? so there_   
_grocery shopping for a heat is different_

> _ Different how?_

> _u'll see_

> _Okay, you have a point._   
_See you at one. _   
_Grumpy <3_

> _ smart ass <3 _

Gavin picked up Nines from his and Connor’s shared apartment promptly at one that afternoon. Nines slid gracefully into the passenger seat, clutching a large overnight bag on his knee as he smiled at Gavin in the way of a greeting. 

“What’s that?” Gavin asked slyly. 

“Hm?” Nines hummed. 

Gavin eyed the bag in his lap and rose an eyebrow. 

“Ah. Spare clothes. Is that a problem?” Nines asked coolly. 

“No. But don’t you think we’re at that point now where, maybe... y’know, you could keep some spare clothes at my place instead of bringin’ them all the goddamn time?” Gavin answered without missing a beat. 

Nines’ LED spun yellow-red-yellow as he sat in a stunned silence before it cycled back to a calm blue, Gavin just smirked at him before he turned his attention to the road. He set off towards the nearest grocery store before Nines could even open his mouth to say anything. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Gavin saw Nines turn his head and look at him for a moment before he turned away, a small smile on his face as he looked out the passenger window. 

“I have to admit, I am intrigued to see what’s so different about grocery shopping for a heat.” Nines said eventually, breaking the silence that had fell between them. 

“Well good, I’m glad, because throughout this whole thing, it's _you _that’s gonna have to keep on top of everything like making sure I eat enough.” Gavin answered carefully, attention still on driving. 

Gavin shot Nines a pointed look as he stopped at a traffic light and smirked as he caught sight of Nines’ confused expression. 

“Gavin, you’ve gone through several heats alone, how did you manage?” 

“_I__ didn’t. _” 

Nines’ LED immediately whirled red at his temple and Gavin let out a sly laugh; it was an honest answer and he had expected Nines’ reaction but the sight of the angry red at Nines' temple still made him laugh. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the traffic light turn green and he turned his attention back to the road. 

It wasn’t long before Gavin pulled into the car park; he eyed the store thoughtfully for a few seconds before he sniffed and turned his attention over to Nines. He frowned when he noticed that his LED was still stuck on red. 

“You okay, tin can?” Gavin grunted. 

Nines blinked, LED cycling to yellow as he fixed Gavin with a determined expression which made Gavin frown at him. 

“When you’re in heat, I promise to look after you, Gavin.” Nines said bluntly. 

Gavin tried his best to stifle his laughter but the honesty in Nines’ eyes made Gavin cross his arms and fix the android with a thoughtful scowl. Gavin’s face slowly relaxed into a smile. 

“Wow. My hero.” Gavin teased lightly. 

He leant forward and placed a quick kiss on Nines’ lips before he pulled back, a smirk on his face as he reached back to open his door. Nines smiled to himself as he shook his head, he reached over and placed his bag in the back seat, before he too followed Gavin out of the car. 

Nines quickly caught up to him and shot him a teasing smile as he overtook him, making a bee-line for the shopping carts. Nines pulled one out and shot Gavin a proud smile as the man slowly slinked his way towards him. Gavin just gave Nines a casual shrug and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he made his way past him and into the building. They made their way through the store, Nines following closely behind Gavin as they passed various aisles before the man suddenly turned down one without warning.

Nines’ face dropped as he was bombarded with bright colourful packaging and flashing neon advertising slogans. 

“_Nutri-Heat: Heat Snacks - snacks you can trust! _” 

_ “For long-lasting energy and endurance, choose HeatPlus. _” 

“_In a pinch? He4t - Fast. Simple. Easy.” _

_ “PowerHeat: Modified protein bars tailored for omegas for a performance you can rely on.” _

_ “__Try __the new WNDRBAR – the best an omega can get.” _

He heard Gavin let out a small laugh. 

“Told you.” Gavin whispered smugly. 

As soon as the movement towards secondary-gender equality had gained traction, companies immediately jumped at the chance to make more money. Omega products and products geared towards omegas quickly flooded the market. 

Gavin lightly grabbed hold of the front of the shopping cart and led them carefully down the aisle. It wasn’t long before he started to chuck in various nutrient and protein bars, Nines even noticed a few odd energy-paste pouches here and there. The minutes seemed to crawl by; he watched as Gavin held up two different packets of power bars and began reading the information on the back of them. A few minutes later, Gavin wrinkled his nose, shrugged and tossed one of them into the cart and hastily shoved the other back onto the shelf. 

Without warning, Gavin turned on his heel and promptly made his way out of the aisle, walking towards where the fresh foods were kept. Gavin felt Nines at his back as he turned down another aisle. He stopped in front of the meat-free section, picked up various packets of meat-free products; vegetarian ham, ready-to-eat chicken-style “chicken breasts”- things that were packed with protein and also easy to eat, and tossed them promptly into the cart. 

“Are you okay?” Nines asked carefully. 

Gavin turned, looked Nines brazenly in the eye and shot him a cocky grin, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He said with a shrug. 

Nines fixed him with a pointed stare and Gavin’s confidence waned somewhat. He rubbed at the back of his neck. Crossed his arms with a scowl until finally he let out a hard sigh and slinked over to stand by Nines’ side. Nines rose an eyebrow as Gavin carefully threaded an arm through one of his own. 

“If it ain’t obvious already, I kinda hate doing this and want to get it over with.” Gavin said quietly. 

Nines squeezed Gavin’s arm gently with his free hand before he pulled his arm out and slung it around the man’s shoulder instead. He pulled Gavin closer, a slightly possessive look twinkled in his steel-grey eyes as he embraced him. He leant forward and gently kissed Gavin’s temple. 

He pulled back and regarded the man carefully. 

“You seem to forget, you’re not facing this alone, Gavin. I am here.” Nines stated simply. 

Gavin bit on his lip as he held Nines’ gaze. 

He had gone barrelling through the grocery store, just as he’d always done. Anything to get the shopping done as quick as possible and not actually have to think about what he was doing. Gavin hated doing things concerning his heat under normal circumstances, but now that he was days away from experiencing a heat that was completely new and alien to him? 

Deep down, Gavin was terrified. 

Gavin cast his eyes down in shame, meekly looking at the food that had piled up in the shopping cart. He felt Nines pull him close again, felt a cheek rub softly at his temple and Gavin buried his face into the crook of Nines’ neck and breathed deep. 

He was scenting Nines in the middle of the supermarket but he found he didn’t care, his alpha scent soothed him in a way that words simply couldn’t. Gavin felt Nines gently do the same before he moved and softly placed a kiss just above his eyebrow. 

“Okay?” Nines asked gently as he pulled back and looked at him. 

Gavin didn’t say anything but just smiled tiredly at him. Perhaps just this once, it wouldn’t be so bad to actually act like an omega, to submit and relinquish control to an alpha. Nines was here and_ wanted _ to be here; they were together and it was probably safe to say at this point that they were boyfriends. Nines wanted to take care of him and make sure he got through this as best as he could. 

Nines smiled softly back as he carefully threaded an arm back through one of Gavin’s own. He peered down at the shopping cart and Gavin followed his gaze. 

“Do you think this is enough?” Nines asked carefully. 

Gavin looked sheepishly back down at the food and the pile was pretty big. He might have gone a little overboard, but in his defence; if he was going to have his heat ramped up to eleven the entire time, it was better to be safe than sorry. He let out a sly chuckle as he finally felt himself start to relax. 

“I should think so, yeah.” Gavin answered roughly. 

They looked at each other and smiled. 

“Do you want to go home?” Nines suggested. 

“Thought you’d never ask, tin can.” Gavin said. 

And with that, they set off towards the cash registers together. 

-

Gavin watched Nines carefully from the breakfast bar. 

After they had returned from their grocery shopping, they had sat down to watch some television. It was now early evening and Nines had insisted on cooking Gavin dinner. Nines had his back to Gavin and was busy chopping up some onions. Gavin thoughtfully chewed on his bottom lip. 

“Thanks for this afternoon.” Gavin said eventually. 

“Hm? How do you mean?” Nines answered slowly, attention still on the chopping he was doing. 

Gavin started to fidget; he rubbed his hands together nervously before he grasped them tightly together on top of the counter. 

“For being patient._ For being there_.” Gavin mumbled quickly. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t fuckin’ terrified about this.” He finished. 

Nines stopped chopping, carefully put down the knife and went to wash his hands in the sink before he turned and looked at Gavin. 

“I promised you that you’re not facing this alone, Gavin; I’m not going anywhere.” Nines said with sincerity. 

Gavin closed his eyes with a heavy sigh but Nines’ words seemed to comfort him slightly. 

“Have you ever helped an omega through a heat before?” Gavin asked in a strange voice, eyes still closed. 

Nines had a feeling of where this was going. He carefully made his way round the bar, over to Gavin and stood quietly by his side. 

“Look, Nines, I guess what I’m trying to say is..." Gavin trailed off as he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves before he continued. "Do you know what, do you know what I’ll be like through all this?” Gavin continued in a hard voice. 

_ How needy I’ll be? How clingy? How - _

“Yes.” Nines answered softly. 

Gavin’s eyes snapped open. He turned his head and looked Nines carefully in the face, a silent pleading shone fiercely in his eyes. 

_ Don’t _ _fucking _ _judge me. Don't fucking leave me. Just fucking don't. Please._

Nines smiled gently at him. 

_"_You seem to always forget that a heat will affect me as well. Any good alpha will turn themselves inside out to be there for their omega and take care of them.” Nines said carefully. “You’re stuck with me, I’m afraid.” 

Gavin relaxed slightly but still didn’t look entirely convinced, so Nines decided to cut straight to the point. 

“Gavin, what happens, it’s only natural and there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Nines said delicately. 

Nines watched as Gavin’s face twisted into a grumpy pout but before he could say anything, Nines swiftly moved behind him and wrapped his arms around him; effectively hugging him from behind. Nines gently rested his head on Gavin’s shoulder. 

“Like I said, you’re stuck with me.” Nines teased lightly in his ear before he kissed him quickly on the cheek. 

Gavin scowled but Nines felt as the man started to relax under his embrace. 

_I’ve got you, Gavin, I promise. _   
_Trust me._

Gavin eventually placed a hand gingerly over one of Nines’ and gave it a gentle yet reassuring squeeze. 

_ Thank you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is a direct follow on to the first fic in this series; if you've come just for smut, I hope you enjoy! If wanna know who Neil is and what's going on overall, mayhaps give it a read? (no pressure! like I said, I tried to make his read as much like a stand-alone as I could)
> 
> The smut is coming I promise, I just needed to lay the groundwork first ;)  
And woo! We're back in the HMToD AU-verse baby!  
[@spacebiotics on twitter](https://twitter.com/spacebiotics)  
[@spacebiotics on tumblr](http://spacebiotics.tumblr.com)  
Come say hi!


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin stirred next to him in bed and Nines rolled over. He draped an arm over him and nudged himself up against his back. He heard the man murmur sleepily as he buried his nose deep into the crook of his neck. Even though he could smell Gavin’s scent around him as clear as day, there was always something more intimate in scenting the more traditional ways. 

Gavin’s rich and deep omega scent filled his nostrils, but this time however, there was a faint yet distinct smell underneath it - a smell that only a heat brings. Nines felt as anticipation settled itself inside him. 

Today was the day. 

“Good morning.” Nines whispered as he kissed the back of Gavin’s neck. 

The man in his arms just hummed and wiggled himself deeper into Nines’ embrace. Nines chuckled softly against his neck and pressed another kiss to his skin. He gave Gavin a gentle squeeze and he heard the man let out a grumpy little whine as he disappeared from his side as he pulled himself up from the bed. 

It wasn’t quite time; the man wasn’t there yet, but Nines would be ready for when he was. 

He always slept in his boxers, so he pulled on his black turtleneck and rolled up its sleeves. 

“I’m going to make you some breakfast, okay? Join me when you’re ready.” Nines called out as he made his way towards the kitchen. 

On his way, Nines made a detour towards the front door and came to a stop in front of the hall table that was directly to the right of the door. He pulled open the drawer and fished out a cardboard box, eyeing the sticker on the front of it as he closed the drawer carefully. 

_Patient Name: G. Reed_   
_Directions for device: Please place device in the middle of house/apartment to ensure maximum coverage. Press button on the top once you wish to power-on the device. Device will then connect automatically to paired monitors once they are activated and will stay on until turned off.   
_   
_Directions for monitors: Please only use two monitor patches at a time. Peel off white backing and stick one directly to patient’s temple and the other at the base of the skull just above patient’s bond-site, rubbing firmly in the middle of each patch to activate them. Adhesive is strong, so patches should remain firmly attached. Once patient’s heat is finished, patches may be removed with rubbing alcohol. _

_ Please return any spare monitor patches along with device once heat is fully completed. _

_ “ _ Please place device in the middle of house/apartment." 

Nines immediately looked over to Gavin’s living room, eying the shelves that were on the walls by his television - they were perfect. He gripped the box firmly in his hand as he walked over to wall and eventually stopped in front of them. He carefully moved a framed picture of Gavin and Elijah to one side before he opened the box. 

In the box were several patches of varying sizes and next to those was what could only be described as a long sleek matte-black rectangular box. Nines carefully took it out and placed it down on the shelf. He ran a finger over its top, feeling a faint indent where the device’s power button was and pressed down. Neon blue lettering flashed up along its front. 

> POWER ON   
> NO PAIRED MONITORS FOUND   
> READY, AWAITING SYNC 

Nines felt someone at his back and he turned to find Gavin standing behind him; blinking all bleary eyed, hair stuck out at odd angles and his face was drawn into a worried pout. Nines blinked in surprise, he had left the bedroom only a few minutes ago. 

“You left.” Gavin whined. “You can’t leave... I’m good, I promise I’ll be good.” 

A puzzled look crossed Nines’ face. 

“I was going to make you breakfast, do you remember?” Nines said carefully. 

A look of realisation dawned slowly on the man's face and he sheepishly looked at the floor. 

“Yeah, no... yeah... you said. I’m sorry.” Gavin said slowly. 

Nines watched as the man picked at the waistband of his pyjama pants. He placed the box of monitors on the coffee table before he strode over and pulled him into a hug. He kissed his forehead gently and felt as Gavin wiggled deeper into his hold, one of his hands gripped tightly at his turtleneck just over his Thirium pump. 

“How are you feeling?” Nines asked quietly. 

“I... I don’t know.” Gavin managed eventually. 

Nines pulled back and looked at the conflict that was clear on the man’s face; there was distance about him, an almost glazed look in his eye as he desperately tried to maintain some sort of focus. 

“How about you go and have a shower and I’ll make you some coffee, hm?” Nines suggested gently. 

He felt Gavin’s grip on him start to loosen. 

“... yeah... okay.” Gavin mumbled. 

The man wriggled an arm free and rubbed sleepily at an eye as he let out a yawn and Nines gave him a gentle squeeze. 

“I promise I’m not going anywhere.” Nines added. 

Nines smiled, the action seemed to settle something within Gavin and he smiled back. 

“Okay.” He said and this time, it was more confident. 

Gavin slowly pulled away from Nines’ arms and shuffled towards the bedroom. Nines watched as he disappeared through the door and once satisfied the man was actually going to take a shower, he turned and made his way towards the kitchen. On his way, he scooped up the box from the coffee table. 

Ruby was waiting for him on the kitchen counter. He carefully placed the box down on the breakfast bar before he gave her a rub behind an ear. 

“You hungry?” Nines asked. 

She let out an impatient meow. 

“Of course, I apologise.” Nines said earnestly. 

Nines bowed his head at her in apology before he gracefully whipped out a pouch of cat food from a cupboard. He bent over, picked up her bowl and carefully placed it front of her before he emptied the pouch into it. 

“Chef’s special this morning is -” Nines trailed off as he eyed the pouch “- White Fish and Shrimp. Please Enjoy.” Nines finished with a flourish of his hand. 

Ruby meowed again before she tucked into her food. 

“You are most welcome.” Nines said. 

He smiled curtly to himself as he left Ruby to her food and set about making Gavin some coffee; after a few minutes, a fresh pot was ready and waiting. Nines then got out an empty bowl and put it on the breakfast counter, along with a spoon. He turned, pulled out a box of cereal from another cupboard and placed it next to the bowl. He watched as Ruby slinked over and sat next to the cereal box. She gave Nines a sly chirp before she carefully started to wash herself. 

Nines turned back to the kitchen with a chuckle. “It’s that time again, Ruby. Are you going to help me out and behave?” He asked coyly. 

He got out a mug and heard that Ruby had stilled and gone silent. Nines filled up the mug with coffee as he heard Ruby let out an annoyed chirp and hop down from the bar. He turned and found Gavin sitting in one of the stools and the man’s scent hit his nostrils almost immediately; deep, rich and just on the verge, Nines could feel it. 

Gavin watched worriedly after Ruby as she pattered over towards his bedroom. 

The man had taken a shower, but had clearly struggled getting dressed. His hair was still damp and sticking out at ridiculous angles, because, whilst he had clearly tried to dry it, he had forgotten to brush it. He had also managed to pulled on a ridiculously old and worn t-shirt back-to-front. 

Gavin turned back to face Nines; eyebrows knitted together in worry as he looked at him like he’d done something wrong. Nines smiled gently at him as he made his way over to where he was sitting, coffee mug firmly in hand as he leant against the bar next to him. Nines slyly slid the mug over to the man, it remaining firmly in his hand as his smile turned teasing. 

“You want some coffee?” Nines asked. 

Gavin seemed to slip back into himself, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. 

“What kinda fuckin’ question is that? ‘Course I do.” Gavin grunted. 

Nines looked at him out of the corner of his eye, a mischievous glint in them as he bit at his lip. Gavin mirrored Nines’ body language, biting his lip as he leant in close. He locked eyes with Nines as a sly grin spread across his face, hand carefully inching towards the mug still in Nines’ grip. 

Nines just hummed teasingly as he moved the mug just out of Gavin’s reach and replaced it quickly with the box of monitor patches from the hospital. 

“Then you be good whilst I put these on, okay?” Nines said simply as he opened the box and looked at him. 

He watched as Gavin slipped back into the slightly distant look he saw earlier. Confusion crossed the man’s face as he gingerly pulled out a small thin square patch. He held it up, worry glazing over his eyes as they darted between the patch in his hand and Nines at his side. 

“They’re from the hospital, remember? You need to wear them.” Nines offered gently. 

Gavin blinked and understanding slowly crept across his face. He looked at Nines who smiled at him kindly and Gavin carefully handed him the patch that was in his hand with a meek smile. 

“Okay.” Gavin said. 

Nines held onto the patch Gavin had given him as he started to sift through the others in the box, pulling out a thin long rectangular one after a few moments and he turned his attention back to the man beside him. 

“Where?” Gavin asked quietly. 

“Well.” Nines said as he peeled off the backing on the one Gavin had given him. “One needs to go here.” He said softly as he gently stuck it onto Gavin’s right temple. He rubbed it gently in the middle and Gavin just hummed lazily. 

He peeled off the backing from the other as he manoeuvred himself behind the man. 

“This one.” Nines began as he carefully swept aside some stray hair from the nape of Gavin’s neck. “Needs to go here.” He finished as he carefully pressed the patch down onto Gavin’s skin and gave it a rub. 

Nines’ fingers ghosted unintentionally over the sensitive skin at Gavin’s bond-site and the man couldn’t help but close his eyes and throw back his head as a small moan escaped his lips. Nines blinked in surprise before he let out a sly laugh. 

“Hm. You like that?” Nines teased gently. 

Gavin let out another hum as Nines carefully started to thread his fingers through his still damp hair. Eventually, Gavin’s eyes flickered open and he looked up at Nines. He saw the glazed expression in them, as well as the slight hint of need and desire that seemed to rest slightly below the surface. 

He bent down and kissed Gavin on the forehead. A dazed smile crossed the man’s lips as Nines leant over him and pulled the mug of coffee over in front of him. 

“Good boys always get their coffee.” Nines whispered coyly. 

Gavin peered down at the mug and he suddenly pulled himself forward, promptly wiggling out of Nines’ hold as he scooped up the coffee. 

“Fuck yeah, they do.” Gavin said with a gleeful smile. 

He stood, took a loud slurp from his coffee and carefully made his way over to the sofa, Nines watching carefully from the kitchen as he eventually managed to plop himself down with some difficulty. Nines was just about to join him when he noticed the empty bowl still on the bar. 

Gavin hadn’t eaten. 

Nines gently shook his head, rolling his eyes as he gathered up the cereal box and bowl and went and joined Gavin on the sofa. 

-

It took Gavin thirty minutes to eat his breakfast, Nines had tried to help but Gavin had insisted. He kept shooting Nines dazed smiles with his mouth full of cereal. Kept getting distracted every time Nines so much as moved. When Nines heard the spoon finally clink in an empty bowl as it was put on the coffee table, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief. After much convincing and promising Gavin he wasn’t going to leave, Nines managed to excuse himself to the bedroom. 

He made the bed and prepped the space for the ordeal ahead – he grabbed fresh towels from Gavin’s bathroom and placed them neatly on one of the nightstands. He made sure that some of the heat snacks Gavin had bought the other day were easily accessible. He also made sure his overnight bag was nearby and easy to get to before he fished out the lube Gavin kept in the top drawer in his dresser and put it next to the towels, just in case. He strode over to the window and pulled the curtains to. In the dim light, Gavin’s room seemed smaller but to an in-heat omega, he knew it would feel safer. He looked around the room, a satisfied smile on his lips as he returned back to the living room. 

Nines settled back down on the sofa, he had only been gone ten minutes but he was aware that Gavin was watching him intently. He shot Gavin a reassuring smile and the man visibly relaxed and smiled back. They sat there watching TV, both reclined in either corner of the sofa as they passed the time. A weird sense of anticipation hung in the air. Nines felt restless. He peered over at Gavin who was curled up in the other corner; legs gripped tightly up against his chest, chin resting on his knees as he watched the TV, seemingly oblivious to anything else. Nines smiled to himself before he turned his attention back to the TV as well. 

Another hour passed before he felt Gavin suddenly press himself firmly up against his side, fidgeting as he tried to worm his way closer and make himself comfortable. Nines peered down at him in surprise, watching as one of Gavin’s hands kept curling and uncurling in his turtleneck, kept clawing at the fabric in mild irritation as the relaxation that he so desperately sought kept alluding him. 

A whine hitched in Gavin’s throat as he started to absentmindedly rub a cheek up against Nines’ chest. The whine twisted itself into an agitated growl and Nines watched the man go still against him. 

Gavin quickly pulled himself up and looked back into Nines’ eyes. 

They were glazed and unfocused but the clear pleading he saw in them, the need – it made Nines’ chest ache. Nines didn’t need to be near the man to scent him; Gavin still smelt the same as he did earlier - deep and rich but his heat-scent still lingered tantalisingly around the edges. 

It’s almost as if Gavin’s body couldn’t keep up with his mind. 

“How are you feeling?” Nines asked softly. 

Gavin blinked slowly at him, scrunching up his nose in confusion as he heard the question but couldn’t quite make sense of it. He eventually broke eye contact as he turned and settled on the edge of the sofa. He gingerly rested his feet on the floor and dug the palm of a hand into an eye, rubbing at it before he dragged his hand up his face and through his hair. He screwed his eyes shut tight before he opened them again, blinking as he tried to get his bearings. 

Nines noticed a flush had crept its way across Gavin’s cheeks and he also noticed the bulge in his boxers. He watched as Gavin tugged at his t-shirt, lifted it up off his chest with a small whine and settled one of his hands just below his navel. His fingers twitched. 

Gavin looked over at Nines again. There was need in Gavin’s eyes now and nothing more. 

“_Nines_.” He begged. 

Nines instantly crowded into Gavin’s space. He took him in his arms and held him. Gavin turned, burying his face into Nines’ neck, scenting him as he pressed his erection firmly up against Nines’ hip as if he needed reminding. Nines buried his own nose deep into Gavin’s neck and it’s almost as if a switch had been flipped. 

He could smell Gavin’s heat-scent as clear as day; musky and heavy underneath his usual one. Nines felt desire pool in his gut, felt as a heat coiled itself electric up his spine, itching at him to take action. To claim. To mark. To take everything Gavin could offer him and more. To protect and keep safe. He would twist himself inside out to please Gavin, to make sure he got through this unharmed. 

He manoeuvred Gavin back into the corner of the sofa, boxed him in as he took Gavin’s mouth in his own. It was messy and fierce, he felt Gavin latch his arms around him, felt him burn beneath him as he kissed the man deeper. He slowly moved a hand underneath Gavin’s shirt, resting it gently on his hip as he moved his mouth down towards Gavin’s neck. He scraped his teeth along skin, heard Gavin’s breath hitch in his throat before he bit down. Nines felt Gavin buck up his hips against him, heard the sound in Gavin’s throat escape his lips as a harsh moan. He felt the man’s grip on him tighten as he placed a kiss over the bite mark. 

“Nines.” Gavin breathed. 

Nines pulled back, bracing himself with his free arm against the sofa as he looked intently at the man below him. 

“What do you need?” Nines asked softly. 

Gavin took Nines’ hand that was on his hip gently in-between his own. He led it up to his mouth, licking a stripe up his index finger before he took it into his mouth. Nines felt teeth tease playfully at his finger and his skin started to retract involuntarily on his hand around the man’s mouth. Gavin pulled Nines’ finger from his mouth with a pop before he took in the next. He then added the third. 

Gavin smiled teasingly up at him around the fingers in his mouth. He slowly took them out, gripping Nines’ hand as he guided them slyly downwards. Nines quickly caught on to what Gavin wanted. The grip on his hand loosened as he took charge, he snaked his fingers under the man’s underwear. 

“_Yes_. Nines, p-please. _Pleeease_.” Gavin moaned as he tipped back his head against the arm rest. 

Nines carefully slid down Gavin’s boxers, removing them to the floor before he took Gavin’s erection in his hand. He stroked roughly; once, twice, three times and Gavin bucked his hips in time with his strokes. Gavin was fucking himself in his hand. Nines’ pace quickened and Gavin moved faster and faster until Nines felt him start to tense up and eventually come with a muffled shout over his hand. 

Gavin’s let out a frustrated whimper as his hips slowed to a stop. 

He came but he was still hard in Nines’ hand. 

The frustration built itself to a growl in Gavin’s throat, he gripped tight at Nines’ back, clawing at his turtleneck as he felt Nines gather him in his arms. Gavin wrapped his legs around Nines’ hips as he lifted him from the sofa. He rubbed a cheek desperately against Nines’ chest, buried his face into Nines’ neck as he scented him. 

Gavin’s blood still burned, still raged in his veins. He needed and if only he could make Nines see... 

Tears of frustration started to well in the man’s eyes and Nines felt them fall hot against his skin. 

“I’ve got you.” Nines whispered firmly. 

Nines nudged at Gavin’s cheek with his own, coaxing the man towards his mouth as he slowly made his way towards the bedroom. Gavin crashed his lips against his own, he kissed him with a desperate need that turned quickly to frustration and he pushed a growl into Nines’ mouth. Nines felt Gavin break away, bow his head so his forehead rested against his shoulder. He felt Gavin grip tightly at his back as he started to rub his groin up against Nines’ hip with a moan. 

_ “Gavin.” _

Nines felt the man restrain himself, whimpering as Nines carried him into the bedroom. He placed the man down gently in bed, ripping the t-shirt from Gavin like it was nothing and he tossed it on the floor before he guided the man down onto his back with a firm hand. 

“Stay there.” Nines said simply. 

Gavin let out a frustrated noise as he tightly gripped the sheets below him but otherwise remained relatively still. Nines quickly undressed himself and was instantly back on top of Gavin. They kissed before Nines felt Gavin push down gently on his shoulders, felt the man rut up against his leg. 

He wanted him to move his attentions elsewhere. 

Nines bit another mark into Gavin’s neck, felt Gavin tense up against him and the man’s cock twitch up against his leg. He carefully coaxed Gavin onto his front and the man brought his legs underneath him as he thrust his ass into the air. He pushed back on his legs with a greedy whine. 

Nines could see slick coating Gavin’s thighs already. He knew Gavin’s body was ready to go but some part of him that wasn’t being controlled by raging hormones still wanted to make sure. Nines slipped in one finger. Two. Three. He twisted and scissored but, being an omega, Gavin was loose enough already. 

The man pushed back against the fingers in his ass and he let out a low moan as one of them briefly brushed against his prostate. Nines removed his fingers with a small laugh and Gavin rocked back on his legs as he whined at the loss of contact before Nines’ hand on his hip made him go quiet with a whimper. 

Nines carefully lined himself up. 

“Gavin, look at you-” Nines said proudly as he pushed himself slowly inside the omega below him. 

The slick wet heat around his cock shot pleasure through his system. He sank all the way in, kissed softly at Gavin’s back as he let him get accustomed to his length before he started to move. 

Nines started slow before he began to build pace, thrusting faster and harder into the man below him. Gavin moaned at every thrust, meeting him at every single one, pushing back against him until Nines started to hit his prostate. 

Gavin gripped at the sheets tightly and Nines felt him tense up around him as he came with a shout. Nines stilled as he heard Gavin let out another frustrated whimper; his cock still obviously hard below him; the orgasm clearly hadn’t been enough to grant the man the release he was so desperately chasing. 

It was a good thing Nines had restrained himself, he was still hard inside Gavin but he hadn’t come. He placed a soothing hand on the man’s back as he started to move once more and Gavin’s whimpers turned into moans as he met him again and again. Nines responded in the only way he knew how, he grunted as he moved his hips quicker and quicker, alpha answering the seemingly insatiable omega below him by spurring him to move harder. 

He angled himself so he kept hitting Gavin’s prostate, wanting to provide the omega with the release that he desperately sought as he quickly neared his own. 

Static started to lick at the edges of Nines’ vision as felt himself dance closer and closer, felt his control slipping away as he thrust once, twice more into Gavin before the static built into a blinding crescendo. Pleasure jolted through him like electricity through a live wire, and Nines felt his knot start to swell as he finally came inside Gavin. 

After a few minutes, Nines slowly came back into himself. He gripped Gavin’s hips gently as he bent forward and reached between the man’s legs. To his surprise, Nines found that he was still hard. 

_ Gavin’s heat is different now, remember? It’s more intense, he’s constantly in his heat climax. He needs more but he’ll get there. _Some part of Nines’ mind offered up the logic and reason as to why the man was struggling. Nines’ silently thanked that alphas still retained some semblance of control during heats as he ran a hand soothingly up Gavin’s back. 

Nines carefully wrapped his arms around Gavin’s chest; he could feel the tension in Gavin’s muscles and the warmth that seemed to roll off him. A growl of frustration caught itself in the man’s throat as Nines bent forward and planted a soothing kiss on a shoulder. 

“Shhh. I’ve got you.” 

Nines gently manoeuvred them so they were now laying down on their sides. Gavin had his back pressed up against Nines’ chest as they lay there, still locked together at the waist. Nines carefully entwined a leg through Gavin’s as he reached down and took the man’s erection in his hand. 

Gavin threw his back against Nines’ shoulder with a sharp moan, gripped tighter at the arm that held him as Nines began to jerk him off. Nines nipped at Gavin’s ear as he began to move his hand quicker and quicker and he heard Gavin’s breathing quicken in time with his movements. 

He scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin in the crook of Gavin’s neck. Then, Nines bit down, and at the same time, he shifted his hips, moving his knot so it moved against Gavin’s prostate. Gavin came with a indiscernible sound and Nines felt the man finally begin to go soft in his hand. Nines reached back and gathered a towel off the nightstand. He cleaned off his hand and chucked it to one side before he gathered Gavin in both arms. Some of the tension he felt earlier had finally disappeared, the man snuggled deeper into Nines’ hold as he made a contented sound - a hum that slowly changed into a yawn. 

Nines didn’t know how long the break would last, but he was glad that Gavin could finally rest a moment. He kissed gently at Gavin’s shoulder and the man just hummed sleepily as he pulled Nines closer. 

“You did so well.” Nines said softly. 

Gavin squeezed at one of Nines’ arms. 

“Good?” Was the only word the man managed. 

Nines managed to embrace Gavin tighter still; alpha wanting to protect the omega beside him in every way possible. 

“So good. You’re such a good boy, Gavin.” Nines purred. 

“_Good_.” Gavin hummed happily. 

“Yes, you are.” Nines cooed. 

Gavin made a pleased sound beside him as he finally started to relax and drift off. 

This was only the first bout of mating on day one and Gavin still had seven more days to go - it was going to be long for the both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said in HMToD that that tiiiiny bit of smut that was in it was my first ever crack at the stuff?
> 
> Well I thought, why not have an (almost) whole fic of it instead? Because I hate myself!  
Seriously though, jokes aside, thanks for reading! Very nervous uploading this all for you, not going lie.
> 
> Also yes, Gavin is babey here, fight me?  
Next chapters coming two weeks on Saturday, my friends! <3
> 
> [spacebiotics on twitter](https://twitter.com/spacebiotics)  
[spacebiotics on tumblr](https://spacebiotics.tumblr.com/)  
If you wanna come and say hi! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thanks to my girl, Alice.  
She read over this chapter not once but twice <3

The first two days managed to pass without much incident. In the back of Nines’ mind, he didn’t know how Gavin was able to cope. 

It was almost like a cycle. Every time it seemed as if Gavin’s heat would threaten to undo him; blood burning, the mating-drive and sensations building to a point where they just about teetered on the edge of being deadly – his body seemed to grant him the release and down-time he so desperately needed. 

Nines also noticed that the breaks in between mating varied. 

Sometimes they could last for several hours. In those brakes, Gavin seemed sated and content and Nines either made sure to feed the man so that he wouldn’t go hungry or that they both got some rest. He also made sure to check on Ruby. 

Sometimes they could last just one. In those, Gavin seemed restless and skittish; mewling as he kept rubbing himself up against any part of Nines he could reach, clawing at him constantly like he could transfer his frustration before it usually built to a growl that got caught in his throat – he was almost like a caged tiger with too much pent-up energy. 

His internal clock told him with was nearing one in the afternoon and luckily, Nines now had Gavin in one of those more relaxed breaks. The man was currently curled up against his chest and sleeping lightly. Nines gently squeezed him and heard Gavin let out a quiet murmur as he began to rouse himself - what Nines really needed to do was to clean both Gavin and himself and change the sheets on the bed. 

“Gavin? Gavin, wake up.” Nines said softly. 

Gavin yawned and stretched lazily against him. Nines planted a firm kiss against his shoulder, the man hummed before he shifted and slowly turned to face Nines in bed. A flushed dusted the top of Gavin’s cheeks, his hair was dishevelled and mainly standing on end and Nines noticed that the dark circles he usually had under his eyes were more pronounced. Gavin looked at him with warm yet tired eyes and whilst there was still a slight distance about his gaze, Nines knew that Gavin was a lot more coherent in this state. 

“How are you feeling?” Nines asked. 

Gavin blinked. He yawned lazily again as he let Nines’ question hang in the air. 

“Tired.” He answered eventually. 

Gavin looked Nines meekly in the eye and he smiled. Nines smiled softly back. 

“I’m tired too, but it’s time for a shower.” Nines tried gently. 

Gavin frowned, he scrunched up his nose as he pulled his mouth into a pout. The way his scar crinkled on the bridge of his nose had a sense of fondness creeping along Nines’ circuits. 

“But I don’t want to.” Gavin grunted as he grumpily crossed his arms against his chest. 

Irritation flared up within Nines but he swallowed it down. Gavin must have picked up on his change in mood because he saw the man falter, saw his eyebrows knit together in worry before he started to relax, chewing at his lip as he looked at him with uncertainty. Nines just smiled at him patiently, he wasn’t going to be angry, the alpha programming in him be damned. No, not at Gavin. Not after everything the man had been through to get to this point - Nines wasn’t about to throw all the trust away. 

“Please? We should really take a shower and I’d be so pleased if we did.” Nines said, gentle but firm. 

Gavin scooted himself closer to Nines. His arms were still crossed against his chest as he scrunched up his shoulders and leant forward in bed. He slowly reached out and ran a tentative finger idly over one of Nines’ collar bones. Nines watched in silent fascination as the man seemingly focused on something only he could see. He felt Gavin splay out his hand against him and Nines could feel as his synthetic skin retracted involuntarily under the man’s palm. Gavin just hummed thoughtfully before he slowly looked up at him, eyes twinkling like he had made up his mind about something. 

“Okay.” He said quietly. 

They smiled at each other before Nines guided Gavin from the bed and into the bathroom. On the way, Nines scooped up a pair of spare boxers from the clothes he had brought with him. 

He put his boxers on the towel rack and Gavin held lightly onto one of Nines’ hands as he set about turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature. Luckily, the man had a rather large walk-in shower. Nines held his free hand under the water for a few seconds and once satisfied it was warm enough, he got under the water and pulled Gavin in gently after him. 

The man still held onto Nines by the hand and he rubbed his thumb soothingly against one of Gavin's fingers. Nines slowly entwined his fingers through Gavin’s as he pulled him gently under the water, the man ending up flush against him and he nudged his nose softly against Gavin’s cheek. 

“See? This isn’t so bad.” 

Gavin tipped back his head and closed his eyes against the running water. Nines pulled back and watched Gavin stand there, a small lazy smile on his face as the water washed over him. 

“It’s nice.” Gavin admitted slowly. 

He brought his head back forward and looked at Nines, affection burning softly in his eyes as he watched Nines bend over and gather up the shampoo from where it was kept on the floor of the shower. 

“Good, I’m glad.” Nines said simply. 

Nines looked Gavin in the eye; he could see the haziness, the distance slowly building with every passing minute. He didn’t know exactly how long Gavin had, but he’d wager it was an hour at most before the mating-drive once again overtook everything else. Nines still had to change the sheets on the bed and try and feed the man, so he was going to have be quick. 

He was firm yet gentle, quick but attentive. He shampooed Gavin’s hair and after, he encouraged the man to wash himself as he set about taking care of himself. 

A litany of praises fell from Nines’ lips as Gavin managed to wash himself with a minimum amount of fuss. After they were both done, they rubbed up against each other, Nines rewarding the man with a nudge to the cheek with his nose before placing a playful bite on his shoulder. He pressed a tender kiss against the fresh mark and heard Gavin make a pleased little sound in his throat. 

Nines turned off the shower and much to his surprise, Gavin left unprompted. The man dragged a fresh towel off the rack and started to dry himself off. Nines quickly followed suit, grabbing a towel as he watched Gavin out of the corner of his eye and towelled himself off; watched as Gavin’s head disappeared as he dried his hair, reappearing moments later, a flush still on his cheeks and damp hair sticking out- Gavin reminded Nines of a dazed puppy. 

Gavin carefully bit on his lip, concentrating as he managed to tie the towel haphazardly around his waist. He peered up and caught Nines looking at him and a strange expression crossed his face. 

“Take a phckn’ picture, Nines, it’ll last longer.” Gavin said roughly, eyes defiant. 

Nines looked over him, and instead of what should have been anger – anger at such a brazen display of attitude from an in-heat omega - Nines felt a strange sense of pride well deep within his circuits. 

At the heart of it all, even through his heat and with all the hormones raging through his system - Gavin was still, well, _Gavin_. An omega but still fiercely independent, still _ himself _when it mattered. 

Nines wouldn’t have it any other way. 

As Gavin stood there, that fire in his eyes turning to slight apprehension and eyebrows knitting together with worry - worry over the fact that he might have overstepped some unspoken line and displeased his alpha in some way – love mixed with the pride Nines felt and he smiled. 

“I can choose to store any data I collect via my optical receptors indefinitely. So, technically, I can take a picture and have it last forever.” Nines teased. 

He gave Gavin a sly wink and that seemed to bolster the man’s confidence – showed Gavin that all of this was okay. Gavin relaxed, teased his bottom lip between his teeth as his expression turned suggestive. 

“So, you like what you see, huh?” He asked coyly. 

Gavin put his hands on his hips and waited. The light in the ceiling perfectly highlighted Gavin’s toned physique, along with the bite marks that littered his torso, shoulders and neck. Some were deep and others faint, some blended with the scars that Gavin always seemed to wear like a badge of honour, all were stark reminders, however, that Nines had laid claim, marked and made his and that Gavin had let him. Nines watched as a rogue droplet of water snaked its way down Gavin’s body, glistening over a mark he was particularly proud of just by Gavin’s naval for a moment before it disappeared into Gavin’s happy trail. 

Nines felt as lust began to pool in his gut. But he pushed the feeling down as he finished drying himself off and slipped on his boxers. 

“Of course. I always do.” He answered smoothly. 

Gavin grinned, it was lop-sided; affection and pride dulled any cockiness he was going for – Nines could tell his words had pleased the man. He knew that Gavin was pleased simply because he had pleased him and that thought made Nines’ chest ache. 

Nines smiled back at Gavin and he gathered the man’s bathrobe from where it was hung on the back of the bathroom door. He made his way back to where Gavin was still standing and held it out for him. Gavin slipped in his arms and Nines carefully wrapped it snug around him. He held Gavin in his arms, looking him squarely in the eye as he pulled the man flush against his hip. He reached out slowly and gave the patch on Gavin’s temple a soothing rub with his thumb, it was still stuck fast against Gavin’s skin and Nines smiled. 

Gavin shot Nines a look of confusion. 

“Just checking it was still there.” Nines clarified. 

The confusion on Gavin’s face turned endearing, a mischievous glint in his eye as he teased his bottom lip between his teeth and reached out and tapped lightly at Nines’ LED with an index finger. 

“You’ve still got yours, too. Heh, we kinda match now.” Gavin said roughly, finger still resting lazily against Nines’ temple. 

The action caught Nines off guard, he faltered and blinked, and Gavin looked at him slyly out of the corner of an eye before he shot him an affectionate grin. Nines reached up slowly and took Gavin’s hand in his own, a small affectionate smile on his own face as he looked at Gavin warmly. He brought the man’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently before he tightly entwined his fingers through Gavin’s and pulled himself away and led them both out the door. 

“Hungry?” Nines asked. 

“Starving.” Gavin answered. 

Nines chuckled as he led the man through the bedroom and out into his living room. He guided Gavin gently down onto his sofa and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before he left him and went to the kitchen. 

He pulled out a protein-energy pouch from one of the cupboards, went back over to Gavin, twisted the cap off it in one easy movement and carefully placed it into one of the man’s hands. 

“Eat this and stay here for me, okay?” Nines said as Gavin shot him a scowl from the sofa. “Can you be good whilst I make you something proper to eat, hm?” Nines tried again, firmer this time. 

Gavin eyes flickered tentatively between the pouch in his hand and Nines who was stood patiently beside him on the floor. He slowly lifted the pouch to his nose and gave it a sniff before he shoved the tip into his mouth. He began slurping down the flavoured paste as he fixed Nines with grumpy pout. 

Nines smiled at him proudly and Gavin just narrowed his eyes in irritation as he slurped loudly at the pouch in his hand. Nines laughed and shook his head and made his way back towards the kitchen. 

“You’re no fun, tin can.” Gavin mumbled quietly to himself. 

“So I’ve been told.” Nines called teasingly back at him without missing a beat. 

He heard Gavin pointedly slurp at the pouch and he turned as he reached the fridge and shot him a shark-like grin at which Gavin just shot him a finger from around the pouch in his hand in reply. Nines’ eyes twinkled mischievously for a moment before Gavin hesitated and stuck out his tongue instead. The two of them relaxed and Nines chuckled to himself as he turned his attention back to the kitchen. 

Nines quickly put out a bowl of food for Ruby and then it took him a few minutes to put a plate of food together; he dressed up one of the imitation chicken breasts with some other easy-to-eat veggies and snacks, and made sure to include a few of the energy bars Gavin had bought a few days earlier. 

Nines carefully made his way back towards Gavin on the sofa, the man watched him slyly out of the corner of an eye; he was sat cross-legged on top of the sofa, still sucking absent-mindedly at the pouch in his hand as he made his way towards him. 

“How about a swap?” Nines said coolly as he held out the plate. 

Gavin smiled playfully around the pouch and it dangled empty from in between his lips and Nines smiled. Gavin carefully plucked it from his mouth and gingerly handed it Nines, who deftly swapped it for the plate of food. 

“All vegetarian, I promise. Are you going to be good whilst I sort out the bedroom? I’ll leave the door open so you can see me, okay?” Nines asked calmly. 

“Okay, yeah.” Gavin said roughly. 

Nines smiled at him before he turned, quickly checking the monitor he set up two days earlier by the television was still on, and then started to make his way back towards the bedroom. He entered and took one swift look around the room and he chucked the empty pouch that was still in his hand in the waste basket Gavin kept in a corner of his bedroom. He then stripped off the bedding and found where Gavin kept his fresh linens. After a few minutes, he had replaced the bed sheet and was now busy replacing the duvet cover when a buzz from Gavin’s nightstand drew his attention. 

He flung the duvet back down on the bed and picked up the man’s phone – the buzz seconds earlier had been a call from Elijah that had gone straight to voice mail. Nines eyed the notification with a cool sense of curiosity but he wasn’t about to invade Gavin’s privacy. He went to put back down the phone when it buzzed again. This time it was a text and Nines eyed the preview on the lock screen. 

> _ Gav__? You there? Really need to fucking talk. Like right now. _

Nines frowned. 

_ “Nines!?” _

Gavin’s worried shouted pulled him from his thoughts. 

_ Shit, Gavin sounds worried? My omega’s in danger!? Protect__! _

He dropped the phone onto the bed and quickly made his way back into the lounge. He saw that Gavin was standing by the couch, eyes darting quickly between him and the front door. 

Nines strode up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “What’s wrong?” He asked calmly. 

Gavin bit his lip in hesitation and looked up worryingly into Nines’ eyes. 

“I’m being good, Nines, I promise.” He pleaded. 

Nines frowned. Why was Gavin insistent that he was being good? Nines had noticed that Gavin kept mentioning it - the day his heat had started, whenever he got too worried or unsure. He even remembered how Gavin had pleaded with him before he was carted away at the hospital back when he’d been dosed with the mimicker that had led to his change in heat in the first place. Nines knew that a heat climax was an ordeal for an omega; with all those hormones twisting together with mating drives, tapering to a point where their mind danced constantly on a knife’s edge between logic and irrationality. To be constantly in that state? Nines knew that Gavin must be finding it difficult but the man’s current behaviour still puzzled him. 

_ Why is Gavin so worried he’s not being good? _   
_Gavin - _

Nines was about to open his mouth and say something but a loud banging at the front door stopped him. Gavin instantly grabbed hold him, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso and pulled himself flush against him. 

“_Gav__??? It’s Eli! Open up! I know you’re fucking there!!” _

Nines’ head snapped to the front door as Elijah banged at it again. 

“Nines, whatever I’ve done, I’m sorry. Please, I’m being good, I promise.” Gavin begged. 

Nines looked down into fearful eyes and sadness welled in his chest. He brought up his arms and hugged Gavin close to his chest, boxing him in as he kissed Gavin’s forehead. Gavin buried himself deeper into Nines’ hold, almost as if he were trying to hide. 

“You’ve done nothing wrong. Everything is fine, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Nines soothed. 

“I’m sorry, Nines. I’m being good, Nines, I’m good.” Gavin whined quietly. 

“You are.” Nines answered calmly. 

Nines felt the man slowly begin to relax in his arms. 

“That’s only Elijah outside.” Nines continued. 

“Eli-Elijah?” Gavin’s confused voice drifted up from his arms. 

“Elijah’s your brother, he’s nice.” Nines offered. 

“Elijah isn’t nice.” Gavin whined. 

Nines frowned but said nothing as he hugged the man tighter. 

“_Gav__!!! Come on, man!!” _

He felt Gavin tense up in his arms as Elijah banged at the door again. Nines placed another kiss gently on Gavin’s head. “I promise nothing’s going to happen.” He said before he turned, Gavin still in his arms, and faced the door. 

“Elijah?” Nines called out. 

He lifted his head up and waited. A beat of silence passed and he felt Gavin’s grip on him tighten. 

_ “Fuck, Nines? Is that you?” _

“Yes.” 

“_Where’s Gavin?” _

“Elijah, you need to leave.” 

“_I’m sorry?” _

Elijah banged on the door again and Gavin tried to bury himself deeper into Nines’ hold. 

“No, no, no. I’m good, Nines! I’m sorry-” 

“_Nines, I know Gavin’s there! Open the fucking door, please?! I need to speak to him! To both of you actually!” _   
  
“I can’t do that, Elijah.” 

“_What? Fucking why?!” _

Every curse word and thump against the door made Gavin tense up in his arms. 

Nines had been understanding to start with but now his patience was wearing thin. He knew Elijah, knew that he was a decent enough man and brother, but something about the way he was behaving now seemed off. 

“Surely you realise it was a month since Gavin was in hospital?” Nines said firmly. 

“_Yeah and? The fucks that matter for?” _

There was definitely something wrong but Nines didn’t dare open the door, he didn’t know how he would react if he did. Kill him? Or was that an over-reaction? 

“Your brother is an omega, _Elijah_.” Nines’ snapped, a hard edge to his voice. 

Elijah finally fell silent behind the door. 

“_Shit. I’m sorry, Nines. __Gav?__ You hear me? I’m sorry, man.” _

Gavin burrowed himself deeper into Nines’ embrace with a whimper. There was a pause and then there was a soft thump against the door. 

“_You __fuckin'__ take care of him, Nines. An-and can you get him to call me when it’s over?” _

_Elijah should know Gavin’s in heat, surely? What’s going on? Something must be wrong-_   
_“_Of course, Elijah, and I will.” Nines said curtly. 

“_I’ll… I’ll see you later.” _

Nines waited and listened for a few minutes. 

“No, no, no…” 

Gavin trailed off as he pressed himself against Nines and started to rub a cheek absent-mindedly against his chest. Nines squeezed him gently and placed another kiss on top of Gavin’s head before he cocked his head to one side. There had been no further commotion from beyond the front door, so Nines felt it was safe to assume that Elijah had finally left. 

Nines hugged Gavin tight against him. “I’ve got you.” He whispered. 

Nines felt Gavin take a deep breath and pull himself back so they were looking each other in the eye. The apprehension and fear were still there but Nines could also see the need and desire quickly consuming everything else. 

“Nines? _Nines.” _ Gavin groaned in an almost whine. 

“Hey.” Nines said. 

He smiled at him and Nines could smell Gavin’s heat-scent hanging heavy in the air around them. Anticipation settled hard in his circuits as he saw a dazed smile slowly spread across Gavin’s face. Nines leant in close, a sly and possessive twinkle in his eye as he put an arm around the man’s hips. 

“Did you finish eating?” Nines’ voice was dangerously low as he spoke. 

Gavin scrunched up his nose in almost-irritation and something flashed in Nines’ eyes as a shark-like grin spread across his face. He leant in and trailed kisses down Gavin’s throat, teeth ghosting over the skin of the man’s neck before he bit down and made another claim. He felt Gavin respond, felt him tense up and then melt under his touch as he licked slowly over the bite mark. Nines kissed his way back up Gavin’s neck and steadily up his face, he scraped his teeth playfully against Gavin’s temple before he leant towards his ear. 

“Disobedient omegas have to go through some form of punishment.” Nines’ voice border-lined a growl. 

He pulled back, rose an expectant eyebrow at Gavin and the man just grunted and slyly bit his lip before he leant forward. Gavin linked his hands around Nines’ neck and pulled him level with his own face and kissed Nines with an urgency that managed to surprise him. Gavin broke away after a few moments and rested his forehead against Nines’. 

This close, Nines could see the pure want in Gavin’s eyes, could slowly begin to the feel heat rising within him as his blood slowly began to burn once more.   
  
“What exactly have you got in mind?” Gavin’s voice was rough as he spoke. 

A provocative glint flashed in Gavin’s eye as he teased his bottom lip in between his teeth before a sly grin spread across his lips. Nines straightened himself with a soft chuckle, he bit his lip and held Gavin’s gaze as he carefully divested the man of his bathrobe and towel. 

Nines wasn’t surprised to see Gavin was erect already. 

He carefully settled his hands on the man’s hips and lifted him up. They kissed as Gavin slung his arms around Nines’ shoulders and wrapped his legs firmly around Nines’ waist. Nines grabbed at Gavin’s ass as he manoeuvred them both and slammed the man up against the wall near the front door. 

Nines felt Gavin’s hands roam up into his hair, felt him claw and rake his nails against his scalp as his kissing turned desperate. Nines felt Gavin nip at his bottom lip before he bit down and Nines was surprised to taste Thirium on his tongue. Gavin pulled back, teasing Nines’ lip in between his teeth before letting it slip playfully from his mouth as he rested his head against the wall to catch his breath. 

Blue blood stained Gavin’s mouth and Nines was surprised to feel lust jolt through his circuits like electricity. Gavin noticed Nines’ eyes lingering on his lips and he suggestively licked his tongue over them. Nines looked up into the man’s eyes and saw the hesitation flicker briefly in them before he smiled. 

His smile was reassurance at first before it turned predatory as he leant in, a darkly possessive glint in his eye as he crashed his lips back against Gavin’s own. 

The man was finally starting to find his confidence and something deep within Nines absolutely relished at the fact. 

_ Gavin likes to play rough and dirty _? Nines could handle that. 

Tasting himself on Gavin’s lips sent shivers up Nines’ spine. Gavin balled his hands into fists in Nines’ hair and pressed a moan into his mouth as he started to grind his erection against Nines’ hip. 

Rough and dirty? He could definitely handle that - Nines thought as he rested Gavin on top of the hall table by the front door. He felt Gavin snake a hand down his stomach and hook fingers underneath his boxers and but before he could do anything, Nines grabbed hold of Gavin’s hand, bought it up and pinned it hard against the wall beside the man’s head. Nines pulled back and looked Gavin over; eyes glinting, the cool curiosity he wore was betrayed as nothing more than a mask by the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

He took Gavin’s chin gently in his hand, tilted his head up so that he bore his neck to him. Nines leant in close and buried his nose into the crook of Gavin’s neck. He scented the man; he took his time and relished the way Gavin’s delicious scent consumed him from the inside out, it coiled with the lust and anticipation he felt in his system and slowly changed them into something that demanded action. 

He nudged his nose against Gavin’s skin, felt the man tense up in expectation as he started to lick a stripe slowly up the man’s neck. He ghosted his teeth over the man’s flesh and Nines felt Gavin press up against him, his erection rubbed up against his hip and he heard a moan escape the man’s lips. 

_ Gavin thinks he’s being sly. _

Nines grinned against Gavin’s neck before he pulled back. He still had the man’s hand pinned to the wall as he looked down at the man’s cock. After a moment, he looked coolly back up into Gavin’s face. 

“_Nines_.” Gavin panted. His voice was rough, bordering on a growl. 

“Yes?” Nines answered. 

He rose an eyebrow and waited. Gavin just blinked in confusion. Nines watched as Gavin sucked on his lip, pouting as he tried his best to play innocent. Nines didn’t falter and Gavin’s ‘innocence’ quickly turned to frustration. 

Gavin scrunched up his nose as a growl hitched itself in his throat. He reached out with his free hand and Nines met it with his own. Gavin smiled slyly as Nines slowly entwined their fingers together, and bought Gavin’s hand up to his mouth. Nines kissed gently at a fingertip and nipped playfully at another before he let Gavin’s fingers slowly slip through his grip.   
  
The whine of protest Nines was met with made him smirk. 

“_Nines. _You’re a... you’re a phckin’...” Gavin trailed off as he moved his free hand down his body. 

Nines knew exactly what Gavin was going to do and he couldn’t help but let out a sly chuckle. He watched Gavin close his eyes and bite on his lip as he moved his hand down past his navel. A harsh moan escaped the man’s lips as he took his erection in his hand and began to slowly stroke up and down. He tipped his head back against the wall as his breathing quickened in time with the movement of his hand and Gavin moaned again, the deepness of which seemed to catch in his throat as a never-ending note. 

Nines knew Gavin was getting close so he leant forward and grabbed the man’s hand before he could take it any further and bought it quickly in-line with the other. He pinned them both in one hand above Gavin’s head against the wall. 

Gavin’s eyes snapped open. His moan twisted into a growl before it mellowed into a whine and he slowly started to squirm under Nines’ hard gaze. 

“I’m a _phckin'_ what, Gavin?” Nines asked coolly, voice low. 

“Nines, _pleeeease_.” Gavin begged. 

The man squirmed again, tried to struggle against Nines’ hand pinning him to the wall. Gavin buried his face into an arm as he squirmed harder, rubbing a cheek roughly against the skin as his cock twitched. Frustration caught itself in his throat as a series of pained whimpers. 

_ Don’t take this too far. Don’t make this cruel. He needs you, remember? _

Nines guided Gavin’s face forward and planted a gentle kiss on the man’s lips. He pulled back and rested his forehead on the man’s own. 

“I’m a what, Gavin? Use your words for me.” Nines coaxed gently. 

Gavin looked back at Nines with glazed eyes; the confusion, hurt and desire in them caused sympathy to twist in Nines’ gut and spurred him to take Gavin’s lips in his own once more. He gently teased Gavin’s bottom lip in between his teeth and hoped this would help make the man remember what he’d done only a few minutes prior. He pulled back, watched as Gavin teased at his lip suggestively, the hurt in eyes now a mischievous glint. 

“You’re... a phck-phckin' tea-se.” Gavin managed. 

He shot Nines a lop-sided grin before he started to drift, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back against the wall with a pained moan. Gavin needed at this point and Nines knew. The man bore his throat to him, an omega operating on instinct and pride swelled in his circuits as he leant in and marked with his teeth. 

Nines leant back and put three fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them and pulled them out and then wrapped his hand around Gavin’s cock. He held it there. 

“Be a good boy for me and stay still.” 

“_Pleeease__.” _

“Stay still.” 

Gavin managed to nod his head and Nines started to move his hand up and down. Nines could see the tension in Gavin’s muscles, his hips twitched - his body was like a taut wire that threatened to snap as he faught to keep himself still. It didn’t take long before Gavin came in his hand, he was still hard but had nevertheless obeyed and not moved. 

Nines took his hand back up to his mouth and licked Gavin’s come carefully off his hand. Analysis boxes popped up immediately in his vision but Nines just blinked them away as he crowded up against the man and kissed him. 

Gavin moaned into his mouth and Nines pulled back and rested his forehead against his. 

“You’re so good, Gavin.” Nines breathed. “I know, but remember how I said that you need to be punished?” 

Something provocative twinkled in Gavin’s eyes before he closed them. The man tipped his head back against the wall once more, a long groan escaped his lips before it got caught in his panted breaths. His chest heaved; a flush had crept its way over his skin as his blood raged, the muscles in his body kept tensing, his cock wept – his body just needed. Nines had pushed him to the very edge and Gavin had let him. 

“You burn for me, don't you?” Nines teased. “You’re going to get what you need, I promise. But this time, I want you to do the work for me.” Nines’ voice was silky-smooth. “You’re going to ride me, understand?” 

Gavin’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Nines with a hunger that the android hadn’t seen before. A shark-like grin spread its way across Nines’ face and Gavin shifted on the table and it creaked under his weight. He dug in his nails against Nines’ hand that still had him pinned to wall, a hard glint in his eye as he managed a sly shaky grin of his own. 

Nines finally let Gavin’s hands slip from his grip. 

Gavin immediately leapt forward and wrapped himself around Nines, rubbing himself against any free skin he could as he dragged them down onto the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! This is probably my favourite chapter from this whole thing, well, apart from the ending, but you'll all have to wait a little longer for that, I'm afraid ;)
> 
> [@spacebiotics on twitter](https://twitter.com/spacebiotics)  
[@spacebiotics on tumblr](https://spacebiotics.tumblr.com)  
If you wanna come say hi!


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin was a man built around cocksure confidence; he covered up the most vulnerable parts of himself in a brash attitude and quick-to-anger temper that constantly had him at odds with the world. Nines understood why the man was worried before his heat had started, why he found them so daunting and terrifying; it was because they took everything away that he could hide behind. 

A heat stripped an omega down to their bare essentials and base instincts and amplified those to a hundred. Submissive, needy, dependent and eager to please; it served as a reminder for Gavin that no matter how much he tried to hide or run from it - he was an omega. 

But perhaps that’s what the man needed, to be stripped down to his bare essentials and to have nothing to hide behind before he could start to build himself back up. Nines wondered if Gavin had ever had an alpha to show him patience. To show him guidance and encouragement, to be understanding when the time called for it but be firm and take charge during others. Even though he was currently lost in his climax, Nines hoped that Gavin could see that he was only trying to help him understand. Understand that through everything, through all of the highs and lows, that he never had to conform to some omega stereotype and become less than he was.

That Gavin recognised that he could be confident and brash and all the things he was but still be what his biology deemed him to be. That there was no judgment between them and that what he wanted and what he needed was okay. That he wasn’t any lesser than anyone else just because of something he had no control over. 

That’s all it took, just one alpha to take the time to show Gavin that they could be and were equals, to help the man to understand. 

And that alpha was Nines.   
  
After the incident with Elijah, Nines helped the man build on his confidence, to find himself and the rest of the days seemed to blur together. 

They both started to meet each other in the middle, not as alpha and omega, but as equals. Nines coaxed and soothed, let Gavin take control when he wanted to. Over the next few days, they managed to have sex in almost every room in Gavin’s apartment. 

The man rode him twice more on the living room floor. Nines guided and led - they also did it on Gavin’s couch; Nines had him on his back whilst he thrust into him again and again. Gavin gave suggestions and directed. He guided Nines over towards the breakfast bar and Nines somehow lifted him up, supported him as he bent him over the counter. Whilst in the kitchen, they might have broken a few of Gavin’s prized coffee mugs and scared off an extremely grumpy Ruby when she came looking for food, but neither of them cared. Gavin relented and submitted - he moved with Nines back towards the bedroom.   
  
The man bore himself to Nines without so much as a second thought. Gavin burned and Nines claimed, he mated and knotted each time that Gavin needed it. He had the man on his back, on his front; acted as the balm Gavin so desperately needed to momentarily calm the fire that raged in his veins. Nines met him at every thrust, every desperate clawing-grab and frustrated growl; supported the man when his heat kept him dancing on a knife’s edge and offered him no release. He also soothed and cared for him during the downtime again and again. 

Nines had managed to see Gavin through most of his heat.

By his calculations, Nines knew that they were now in the last full day of Gavin’s heat and that, thankfully meant that the whole ordeal was soon to be over. They both needed to properly rest and recuperate; even though he was an android, and alpha androids were built to operate for greater prolonged periods without the need to enter stasis, Gavin’s changed heat had pushed them both to their limits. 

Whilst he would still turn himself inside out to be there for the man until the very end, even Nines felt a weariness creep itself along his circuits as they laid tangled together in Gavin’s bed. He was spooning up against the man’s back and they were once again connected at the waist, his knot up the man’s ass having just provided the release the omega so desperately craved. 

Gavin buried himself deeper into Nines’ arms with a yawn and something felt different. It was almost like when the humidity in the air slowly starts to clear after a thunder storm; Nines pressed his nose into the man’s neck and could sure enough smell that his heat-scent was starting to get ever so slowly less noticeable. They still had two days but Gavin had finally broken through his climax and was starting to come down towards the end. 

A few prompts to his programming and Nines was able to pull out. He pulled Gavin closer to him, gathering him up in his arms as the man let out a sleepy noise of protest before he snuggled himself flush against Nines’ chest with a contented hum. He felt as Gavin slowly fell asleep against him and for the first time that week, Nines felt it safe to enter stasis. 

\-- 

Gavin squeezed gently at his arm and Nines immediately roused himself from stasis-mode. 

Nines relaxed his hold and the man slowly turned around in bed and faced him.   
  
“Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

The man shot Nines a tired grin; it was lop-sided and messy, but the warmth of it still managed to reach his eyes and Nines smiled gently back. He watched as the man scrunched up his nose and let out a yawn before he reached forward, placing a hand on his cheek and rubbed a gentle thumb fondly over his scar. The man went still beneath his touch, watching him carefully before Nines looked him the eye, shooting him a small smile as he did and Gavin finally relaxed with a chuckle. 

Nines leant forward and kissed him. “How are you feeling?” He asked softly before he pulled back. 

Gavin bit on his lip, thinking for the right words for a moment. 

“Tired.” He said eventually. “_Delicate.” _ He clarified as he cleared his throat. 

Nines rose an eyebrow which caused the man to laugh. 

“I feel fuckin’ spent but in a good way, okay?” He said in a rough voice. 

Gavin stretched out like a cat beside Nines in bed, letting out another yawn before he settled back next to the android alongside him. His muscles ached and there was a tiredness that wouldn’t shift itself from his bones but Gavin felt genuinely good. He lazily ran a hand down his chest, his fingers ghosted over bitemarks and he peered down. He let out a sly chuckle as he took in the healthy smattering of bruises and marks Nines has made during his heat. Pride swelled in Gavin’s chest, he had pleased his alpha enough that Nines had wanted to claim and mark him as his. 

“_Phck_ Nines, you really went to fuckin’ town, huh?” Gavin teased; voice low. 

He watched slyly as Nines’ eyes quickly flickered down to a mark he was idly running his fingers over. Nines looked back up into Gavin’s face, a playful twinkle in his eye. 

“You, Gavin, are a tease.” Nines stated. 

The man threw back his head and laughed. “Hey, consider it payback for _your _teasing in the living room, tin can.” He purred. 

A puzzled look crossed Nines’ face. “You remember that?” He asked. 

Gavin shrugged. “I get bits and pieces. _That _I vaguely remember.” He said as he wiggled himself closer to his alpha. 

He looked at Nines, a hungry glint in his eye as he bit his lip. He slowly reached out with a hand and idly ran a finger down Nines’ chest. 

“Elijah came here. You don’t remember that?” Nines stated. 

The statement caught Gavin off guard. He stilled, tapped his finger against Nines’ chest as he pulled back slightly and looked at him thoughtfully.

“He did?” 

“Yes.” 

“Huh. What did he want?” 

“I’m not sure, he sounded... distressed.” 

Gavin frowned. 

“Well, I’ll see if I can call him later.” 

Gavin’s expression changed; the glint was back in his eye as he moved close to Nines once more. He spread out his hand that was still on Nines so it was now flush against his chest before he leant in, coy smile on his lips and kissed him quickly. 

“In case you forgot, my heat isn’t technically over.” Gavin stated, voice teasing. 

That seemed to rouse Nines from his strange mood. Nines looked at the man, his own eyes twinkling as he pulled Gavin flush against him. 

“I’m well aware.” Nines answered slyly. 

They kissed again, desperate and hungry before Gavin pulled back and rested his forehead against Nines’.

“Well, stop talking and fuck me then.” He breathed. 

There was just the slightest hint of a challenge in his voice, Gavin rose his eyebrows in expectation and Nines just chuckled roughly as he gathered the man up in his arms and manoeuvred him onto his front. 

Five minutes later and Nines had knotted him and they were laying chest to back on the bed once more. Gavin ran his fingers up one of Nines’ arms before he hugged it tight to his chest. 

“_Fuck. _That feels-” Gavin trailed off as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back against one of Nines’ shoulders. 

Nines grinned, nipping playfully at the man’s ear before he shifted his hips and moved his knot that was still up Gavin’s ass. He felt Gavin tense up and moan. 

“_Good?” _ Nines teased in his ear. 

“_Fuck, Nines_. You have no... no fucking idea.” Gavin managed. 

Nines chuckled and hugged Gavin closer to him and the man slowly started to relax. He pressed a gentle kiss to Gavin’s shoulder and the man hummed. 

“What does it actually feel like?” Nines asked softly, a genuine curiosity lacing his words. 

Gavin went quiet for a few minutes. How could he describe the instinctual feeling of completion and safety without sounding like a, well, _an omega_? 

“It makes me feel? Complete? It-it feels... it feels _good? _Safe...” Gavin trailed off quietly. 

Nines immediately soothed, he hugged Gavin tighter against him and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. 

_ It’s okay. There’s nothing be embarrassed or ashamed about. _

_ “ _Thank you for telling me.” He said quietly. 

Gavin snuggled himself against Nines and he rubbed a hand softly over Nines’ arms that boxed him in. “How was it?” He asked eventually in a small voice. 

“Hm? How do you mean?” Nines responded. 

Gavin went still in his alpha’s arms, hesitating as he tried to find the right way of just fucking asking about what they had been doing for the past week. How his heat had went, if it had been as bad as Gavin had been fearing since the change. _If there was anything to be worried about_. 

All he had to do was utter five simple words but he simply couldn’t. 

“Ah.” Nines spoke for him, almost as if he could sense Gavin’s inner turmoil. 

He pressed a kiss to Gavin’s back before he continued. 

“Remember when I said what happens is only natural?” Nines said. “What happened is now natural for you. I’m not sure what your heats were like before and I suppose I’ll never know, but we dealt with it and you eventually found your confidence. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Nines’ voice was soft, comforting – everything the man needed in that moment. 

“Are you sure?” Gavin asked quietly. “Was I good, Nines? I’m sorry if I was-”   
  
Nines cut the man off with a gentle squeeze, sadness tugging at his circuits as he heard that phrase escape Gavin’s lips again. _Was he good?_ Nines only wished he could make Gavin see that he had nothing to be sorry for, that he was everything he should be and more. 

Gavin seemed to swallow down his irrationality and relax. “I’m sorry, Nines. I- thank you, for everything.” He said, voice quiet. 

After that, they said nothing. They just laid there together, appreciating each other in a loving silence as they both slowly drifted off to sleep. 

\--

Gavin eyed the bitemarks on his torso in the bathroom mirror. 

The first proper shower in how many days after a full night's sleep almost had him feeling like a normal person again. He had finally been able to remove the monitor patches and was now getting dressed. 

Some of the smaller and lighter marks were starting to fade and a strange feeling of sadness sat itself in his stomach as he slowly pulled on a clean t-shirt. He’d rather die than admit it, but a visible claim of ownership always made something giddy sit in Gavin’s stomach, it always had. 

Deep down, and irrational as it was, to him it meant he was an omega worth giving a damn about. 

He ran a finger roughly over some of the more visible ones on his neck that he knew would linger for a while and his sadness twisted into a strange sense of pride. His eyes lingered in the mirror for just a moment longer before he roused himself and shuffled out the door and towards the living room. 

Nines had awoken an hour before he did and was already in the kitchen. He was busy making him some breakfast. 

“There’s something waiting for you on the coffee table.” Nines called out. 

_ Something huh? I really hope it’s a __phckin'__ coffee. _

Gavin chuckled to himself as he moved slowly over to his sofa. He stooped over, picked up the mug off the table and lowered himself carefully on the couch with a grunt. He took a long gulp and he sighed happily as he felt the coffee snake its way through his body. 

_ Fuck. I needed that. _

_ “ _You’re my phckin’ hero, Nines!” Gavin called out. 

“Glad I could be of service.” He heard the android tease. 

He reached forward and picked up the remote and settled himself back into his couch with a sigh. He sipped at his mug idly as he turned on the TV. A week out of action? Gavin always liked to catch up on the news as soon as he could and luckily, it was already on the news - 

_ "-back to the breaking story of the morning as we return to our correspondent at the scene." _

_Yes. Hello, Susie._   
  
_We still don’t entirely understand what happened, but there was some sort of attack at the central Detroit Police Station in the early hours of this morning. Whilst the DPD have been tight-lipped about details, it seems that the intent of this attack was to break someone out of police custody. _   
  
_Unfortunately, most of the overnight officers on duty at the time were killed. There are a few who have been rushed to hospital and we understand they’re still in a critical condition._

_ “Are there any suspects at this time?” _

_ Like I said, the DPD ha__s __been extremely tight-lipped _ _ ov _ _ \- wait a second, it seems there has been a video released of CCTV footage from an unnamed source mere seconds ago. __Our crew is queuing it up as we speak, viewer discretion is advised as I’ve been told the footage contains distressing images. _

Gavin watched as the screen was suddenly filled with grainy footage. He watched as a person wearing a sickeningly familiar grey and black android jacket opened fire at the sparse nightshift that was in the station. 

His stomach dropped and his vision blurred as he watched the figure move through the bodies and towards the holding cells. The figure returned seconds later accompanied by a middle-aged man. He watched the android bend over and scoop up a firearm off the floor and hand it to his partner. The man turned, aimed his gun at the CCTV camera and fired. The screen went back and it cut back to the reporter outside Central station. 

_ We under-we understand that the android in the footage is the very same RK series that helped officers during the deviancy cases before the android revolution. _

_ We believe the android’s name is Connor- _

Gavin felt Nines at his back. 

“Will you be okay if I leave?” 

Gavin blinked, he looked back into Nines’ face and the cold expression the android wore made something uneasy settle in his stomach. 

“Yeah, yeah you go. I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I can manage. Give me an hour or so and I’ll join you.” 

Gavin flashed Nines a small smile but he knew that through no fault of his own, Nines leaving this early would trigger post-heat drop. But Nines had to go, he had to try and get to the bottom of this before someone did anything brash. 

Nines gave Gavin a curt smile, sadness flashing quickly in his eyes before it disappeared back behind the cold machine mask. He left Gavin where he was, it taking him just a few minutes to get dressed before he disappeared out through the door without so much as a word. 

Gavin watched the door close before he turned back to TV, biting his lip as he watched the footage play on a loop. 

_ Fucking shit_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, be truthful, did any of you see that coming, hm? ;)  
I hope you all enjoyed because honestly? Some of this was a real bitch to write!
> 
> Before you ask, yes, there is going to be a sequel! Working title is 'Bloodlines'.  
I have started writing the first chapter and I'm not quite sure when it will be ready but it's almost there! I won't commit myself to saying an upload date but it will be soon(tm).
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely Christmas/Holiday period. Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this little omegaverse au I'm trying to build!
> 
> [@spacebiotics on twitter](https://twitter.com/spacebiotics)  
[@spacebiotics on tumblr](https://spacebiotics.tumblr.com)  
if you wanna come say hi!


End file.
